Something Precious
by delta16669
Summary: Naruto's had something precious taken from him. And he's going to find those responsible and make them pay. Rated for slightly graphic torture.


He was dying.

He knew that much for certain. And after all this time too. It was fuckin' ironic. There had been assassins, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. Bastards, all of them.

_Sasuke_

How many times had he tried to bring back that whiny little bitch? 6? 7? Who the hell cared anymore? He had been killed because of his so many times that he didn't even know if he was still alive or in some fucked up version of purgatory. After a while everyone was content to let Sasuke just live out his life as Orochimaru's new personal bitch. Himself, Sakura, Tsunade; everyone was ready to just let his betrayal slip into the back of their memories.

But he attacked again. Why? All because he had accidentally killed Itachi the last time Akatsuki had come around and thus denying SasUKE of his oh so precious revenge. I mean goddammit! How can you be pissed about that? Itachi was trying to kill HIM! It's only appropriate that he respond in kind, right? Was it really his fault that the Rasengan that he assumed Itachi would dodge actually made contact with his groin? That had to hurt, a lot.

"I'm actually glad he died from that. Otherwise when he got up he would be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO pissed."

But then Sasuke did the unforgivable. The one thing that made every fiber in his body cry out for the complete and utter destruction of the Uchiha.

He killed _her_.

He killed her. The love of his life. His anchor, his rock, the one who kept him sane, the one who held him at night; gone. Utterly, irretrievably _gone_. The most important person in his life was taken from him because Sasuke didn't go to a therapist when he needed to.

He didn't know how long he spent staring at the body. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? He didn't know anymore. Everything that lay ahead of him was one long night. A gaping hole of darkness threatening to consume him.

Tears flowed down his face. Leaving clear tracks on his dirt and blood covered face. Someone was coming, stopped, started again, coming faster, it's not an enemy, its just Sakura. Like the good medic-nin and friend she is, Sakura immediately starts to work on her. Trying to do the impossible… She's babbling. Sakura always does that when she's agitated. Saying something about her not being able to die; that she's preg-

_She was pregnant_.

And now she was dead.

And Sasuke was too. He just didn't know it yet.

Before he went on his mission to kill Sasuke he needed a few things. Like all of Ibiki's torture jutsu. He learned them in record time.

The fight was brutal, it was bloody, the terrified and pain filled screams were heard for miles; it was everything he had hoped for.

He had released the rage that had burned inside of him on Sasuke. The result had been terrifying. He had literally broken every bone in the Sharingan wielder's body, healed him back up and started again. Every one of Ibiki's jutsu got heavy usage. Especially that modified Raiton. It attacked the nerves of the target. Causing immeasurable pain and suffering. But all that would eventually overload the nerves, burning them out and rendering further torture useless. That's why this one was so much fun. This jutsu healed the nerves at the same time when it was destroying them.

"Using them on his precious eyes (after I had pulled them out of his head, still leaving them attached though) was one of the best moments of my life."

Eventually he ended the pathetic traitor's life. He dragged the body all the way to Konoha and then through the streets. He had fulfilled two vows that day. His personal one to make the Uchiha pay and the 'promise of a lifetime' to Sakura.

He even sent Sasuke's half rotten, cloudy eyes to Orochimaru. As a birthday present. That made him happy. So happy that Orochimaru felt the need to visit him.

He volunteered to be on the front lines. Better chance to meet the snake bastard here. It was him who started all this shit. He would pay.

The battle was long and intense. He had no idea how he was even standing. Or Orochimaru, the snake Sannin was missing a leg for fuck's sake! Bodies littered the ground. He noticed that none of his friends had fallen yet.

He knew what he had to do. The ultimate Kinjutsu of the the Hidden Leaf. The Hokage no Jutsu. Only the Hokages were supposed to even know it existed. But who cares? He has a snake bastard to kill. And he was dying anyway. It's kind of hard to survive a wound when someone could throw a football through the hole in your chest and not touch the sides.

A few handseals later and he was ready. The jutsu used his chakra to turn every cell in his body into a bomb with the strength of a nuclear explosive. The more chakra you had, the bigger the boom. Add to that the almost limitless chakra of the Kyuubi and you have one big fucking boom. Good thing they were so far away from the main battleground. This area is about to be wiped off the map.

He rushed at the one remaining Sannin with almost unheard of speed, penetrating the snake's defenses easily. Once he was inside them, he detonated.

_I'll be with you soon, I love you-_

The resulting explosion turned the surrounding countryside into a wasteland. The shockwave was felt around the world. Thus ended the world's last demon container.

**AN: Apparently angst is so much easier to write than anything else. The Hokage no Jutsu isn't mine. I read it somewhere and I can't remember where. Good stuff though. I always thought Naruto would go out like that. **


End file.
